The invention relates to containers and methods for packaging and distributing paper, and more particularly to containers and methods for packaging and distributing pressure-sensitive adhesive (psa) paper sheet stock which is commonly used in printing of psa labels and the like in short low-volume runs by the offset process, as distinguished from printing by the flexographic process which usually employs psa paper roll stock and is associated with long high-volume runs.